The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of a behavioral intervention, aerobic exercise, in lowering blood pressure in older Black men and women with mild hypertension and to investigate the mechanism of these effects. We will also determine if reductions in BP are associated with improvements in various aspects of quality of life, including cognitive gnat psychosocial functioning.